Your hidden Angel
by Kairu-Blackstar
Summary: Living with depression can be tough, even for a Titan like Beast boy. But with the support of his friends, he'll realise that it's okay to vent, to cry, and to love. The Titans are growing up and soon they'll all take big steps in their lives that will prove that no matter how far apart you are from your friends and loved ones, you're never really alone. (BBRAE, ROBSTAR, CYSARAH)
1. Chapter I

Jump City's nightlife had never been so alive until now, the Mayor of the city had decided to host a special festival to celebrate over four years of the city being protected by the Avengers!

(Cue the record scratch)

"Woah woah woah. . . Seriously Garfield?" Victor Stone, or Cyborg interuppted Garfield Logan, a.k.a. Beast Boy's supposedly dramatic monologue, trying to concentrate on driving to city hall in the T-Car.

"Just screwing with you Cy. We have and always will be Titans, just that we'll no longer be Teens." Beast Boy chuckled as he sat beside his long time friend, waving to the citizens, who cheered the Titans with joy as they drove through the city.

"How observant of you Beast Boy. . ." Raven sarcastically said, sitting behind the green shapeshifter, and reading a small book.

After defeating Trigon, the empath slowly but surely began to show her emotions. Despite struggling here and there, the empath was always supported by her fellow Titans, and most importantly, her friends. Robin sat behind Cyborg, giving a small wave to the citizens whilst his other hand held onto Starfire's, who sat between him and Raven, humming along to the song which played on the radio.

"Oh my dearest friends! I feel so filled with joy, it only feels like yesterday when we formed the Titans." The Princess of Tamaran gleefully said, turning to her boyfriend, who smiled back.

"I'm proud of you all. We've come such a long way. Saving lives, making new friends, new enemies, and now we've become much better people with all the experience." Robin spoke with strong confidance. The events that took place during his time in Jump City had made him see that there was more to life than obsessing over every single crime scene, or hunting down the deadliest of villains such as Slade.

"Alrighty, we're here now!" Cyborg exclaimed as he slowed the T-Car down before reversing it into the reserved parking space.

City Hall was mobbed to say the least. Almost every man, woman, and child were present as music played which seemingly echoed throughout the area, the atmosphere growing only more lively. Once the Titans had found their seats, the Mayor nodded politely as he stood before the large crowds, gaining their attention as he prepared his speech, tapping on the microphone to check if it's functional.

"My dearest citizens of Jump City! Today marks the fourth anniversary of a certain band of misfits that have been an absolute credit to this proud city for four years! Their dedication to ensure that this city and it's citizens are safe has given us a beacon of hope for everyone. Now before I continue this speech, let us remind ourselves that the Jump City Police Department have worked tirelessly with the team, to make sure that we are all safe and the ones who would cause harm are brought to justice!"

The crowd cheered for the police officers that have worked very hard with the Titans, the thunderous applause was welcomed by the Mayor, who raised his hand to continue his speech.

"Now I present to you the team that have been a fantastic help for all of us. The five heroes that have contributed time and dedication, the squad that have proven that we can all work together regardless of how different we are to one another. So without further ado, I give you, the citizens of Jump City, the Titans!!"

The vast crowd cheered as Robin made his way up to the mic, with his fellow titans beside him as he cleared his throat before beginning his speech.

"Thank you Mayor. Now I'd like to thank not just the police force, but all of the emergency response teams who put their lives on the line everyday to ensure that everyone is safe, and the not so nice people behind bars. We could not have done this without all of your support! I understand that some may not approve of us due to the nature of our work, but that's what comes with being a hero-"

Whilst Robin's speech continued, Beast boy looked over the crowd, and although he was smiling on the outside, he couldn't help but feel an intense sorrow on the inside. Today would be the anniversary of his parent's death, where they perished in a boating accident in Africa. It was almost impossible to think of something more positive, his mind remembering how Terra betrayed him and the Titans, despite sacrificing herself to save them, and suddenly reappearing with no recollection of her past, or so she claimed.

The green shifter's thoughts slowly surfaced, his goofy smile beginning to slowly fade as he kept replaying the saddest moments in his life, only to be interuppted by Cyborg's hand on his shoulder.

"Robin's done now, let's head home grass stain." The metal man quietly said, snapping Beast boy's trail of thought. He nodded before taking one last look at the crowd, waving them farewell before heading back to the T-car.

By the time they all got back into the tower, it was half past eleven. They decided on chinese food for a late night dinner. Of course for Beast boy, he went for the vegetarian option, only to hardly eat his food which did not go unnoticed.

"You've hardly touched your food BB, is everything okay?" Cyborg asked with a concerned look on his face, sensing something wasn't right.

"Y-yeah bro. I guess I'm too tired for a late night dinner, I'm gonna just get some sleep for the time being." Beast boy said almost sounding agitated. He quickly said goodnight to everyone before rushing off into his room, leaving a confused and worried set of teammates.

"That is not like him. I thought he was in good spirits." Robin said as he stood up, but before he even said anything else, Raven interjected.

"I'll check on him. Also don't you remember what month this is?" The empath asked as she looked at her leader.

The sudden realisation struck the trio. During their time as Titans, they revealed their real identities to each other, explaining their origins long before they became heroes.

"Shit. . . I knew something was off but-" Robin was about to continue, only to stop when Raven raised her hand.

"Don't fret about it. You were dead focused on the event at city hall, and you must remember that he hasn't been himself for months."

During the months that have passed, Raven noticed the differences in Beast boy's attitude and behavior. The lack of bad jokes, that fake smile, and hardly teasing her and everyone else. It was as if he was giving up on himself. So far Raven and Cyborg kept their eye on him, making sure he got out, rather than have him isolate himself from the rest of the team.

Robin silently nodded, signalling his approval for the gothic empath to go check up on him. Starfire held onto her boyfriend's hand, the look of concern on her face said it all.

"Dick. . . is friend Beast boy going to be the o of k?" The alien princess voiced her worry.

"He will be. We've got to support him through this. To be honest I figured it out recently that he was depressed, as I found anti-depressants prescribed to him in the medicine cabinet within the kitchen." The titan leader explained to his lover what depression was, and why the green shape-shifter has kept it to himself for so long.

"So can I create the pudding of sadness for him?" The princess of Tamaran asked, with Cyborg shaking his head at the thought of Starfire's strange eating habits.

"Maybe just hold off for now Kori, the best thing we can do is help him through this. Remember, no one gets left behind or forgotten." Robin said as he took off his mask, revealing his blue eyes.

"HAH! I knew it! You like that movie!" Cyborg exclaimed, pointing at him almost accusingly, slurping on chicken chow mein noodles.

Dick's face reddend with embarassment, the boy wonder's dark secret was exposed. He liked Lilo and Stitch.

"Yeah well you liked Mary Poppins Vic! I heard you singing a spoonful of sugar a few days ago." Robin shouted back, initiating a hilarious argument between the two whilst Starfire hummed to herself.

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

 **Author's Note**

 **I've read alot of stories in regards to Beast boy and living with depression, so I'm starting a new story that not only contains dark themes, mental health etc, but also some humor to show that there's always a light in the darkest moments of our lives. Alot of the next set of chapters will be heavily influenced by how I have lived with depression, and showing it through Beast boy.**


	2. Chapter II

Raven made her way towards Beast boy's room, she could faintly hear the changeling crying. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door in a gentle yet firm manner, hearing a small gasp and the sound of feet closing in on the door.

The door slid open to reveal Beast boy, wearing a simple grey vest and black shorts, showing his lean and muscular build. He let Raven come in before shutting the door, and sat himself down on his king sized bed.

"Sorry if I was a little abrupt earlier, I guess it's been building up to this." The green shape-shifter quietly spoke, wiping his tears away with his arm.

"Don't apologise. It's been a hellish week for all of us, and as much I understand Robin's decision to have all of us at city hall, he could've picked a more private event." The empath's voice wasn't as monotone as she thought, hinting a sense of annoyance at the boy wonder's decision.

"Yeah well, that's Dick for you. . ." Beast boy stopped, a small tear left his eye, trying to prevent himself from breaking down, only for Raven to place her hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Gar. Just let it out." Her eyes met his, Raven opened her arms, prompting the changeling to embrace her, breaking down.

"I miss them. . ." Beast boy sobbed out, and Raven patted his back, holding onto him. The two became close throughout the years, both of them had their share of bad days.

"I know Gar. But you must remember that they loved you, and they always will, no matter what." The empath whispered, sensing that her friend was calming down.

Removing himself from Raven, Beast boy grabbed a tissue from his bedside table, wiping his face.

"Thank you Rae. I feel lighter." Beast boy quietly said, giving a small smile as he thanked her.

"It's Raven. . . But since I like you, I'll allow it." Raven said, returning a smile back. A part of her was happy that he called her Rae, a nickname she hadn't been called for a long time until now.

"How about you and I go to that vegan place you like tomorrow, what was it called again?" The empath asked as she stood up, offering him a day out.

"The little oak cafè? Well if you want to. . ." Beast boy nervously said, causing his friend to giggle at him, catching him off guard.

"I do Gar. Besides it'll be fun to get out of the tower after all of the hassle we've had to put up with, and I'd rather not hear Kori and Dick go at it again. . ."

Garfield chuckled at the empath's reason, nodding in agreement. He opened the door, letting Raven exit, but before heading to her room, she turned around and smiled.

"Will one o'clock be appropriate to head out? Remember that we'll be at the gym area with the others at nine till eleven." The empath whispered, so as to not make too much noise.

"Yeah, that'd be perfect. I can't wait. Well uh. . . goodnight Rae, and thank you for helping me." He responded quietly, and Raven bidded him goodnight, nodding before vanishing into her room.

Beast boy headed back into his room, feeling a little better than earlier. Before preparing himself for bed, he looked at the picture that laid on the bedside table, depicting him with his parents, before the incident, before he became Beast boy.

He smiled at the fond memories of his parents, their loving, caring nature was what saved him from a deadly illness, and even after he became the green shape-shifter, they loved him regardless.

 _"Night mom, night dad, love you."_ He spoke in Swahili, his first language when he stayed in Africa. Then he wrapped himself in the large duvet, getting himself comfortable before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Raven watched the night sky. The stars looking brighter than normal. She smiled at the fact that she helped her friend, feeling a need to watch over him, almost like a guardian angel. Then that feeling in her stomach came back, the feeling when she fell for Malachior, but this time, there would be no betrayal, no evil dragon, just an annoying green shape-shifter.

 _"I'm attracted to him. . . well maybe this will be different this time."_ She quietly thought as she removed her cloak, donning on her pyjamas given by Starfire.

Cyborg was in his room, plugging himself to recharge, only to have someone call him on his communicator. Recognising the number and name, he smiled brightly and answered.

"You're up late, I take it you watched me on the TV?" He asked, smiling away.

 _"Of course. It's hard to miss you, but yeah I wanted to call you. Because I wanted to ask if maybe you'd like to grab a meal this saturday?"_ The voice on the other line belonged to a female, a soft, kind voice to be more precise.

"F-f-for real!? I-I-I mean yeah I'm happy to meet you this weekend." Cyborg stuttered nervously, feeling a sense of excitement.

The girl giggled at the metal man's predicament. _"That's awesome! Six pm?"_

"Perfect. I'll come pick you up with the car, then you'll see my baby in action." He replied with more confidance in his voice, fist bumping the air as a sign of success.

 _"I still can't get over you calling your car baby. Seriously Victor? You gonna marry it next?"_ She teased him about the T-car being his pride and joy, causing him to chuckle in response.

"Well that'd be taking it too far, plus it would be impolite of me to do so considering I'm gonna take you on the most awesome date ever!"

 _"There was never any doubt in my mind. I can't wait to see you again. Well I best get some sleep, got more volunteering tomorrow and I've also got that interview to go to as well. Wish me luck big guy!"_

"You got this Sarah, you're an absolute credit to those kids, and I'm glad I've met such a cool lady, I'll see you soon! Sweet dreams."

 _"Sweet dreams Victor Stone. Thank you."_ Sarah finished her call with Cyborg.

The metal man stood up, taking a deep breath and then without warning, he jumped with excitement, fist in the air.

"BOO-YAH!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, performing a victory dance in success of going on a date with Sarah. Although his victory would be short lived as he tripped over a wire, causing him to clumsily fall on his metal prosterior, but still smiling wildly.

Dick Grayson was putting the finishing touches on a new suit. Unlike his red, yellow, and green suit, this one was black, with a blue bird symbol on the chest. The suit itself was far more advanced than the robin attire, not only providing protection, but also gave him comfort when using his natural agility. Then he completed the suit by placing two ecrisma sticks which slotted into the back, providing easy access to withdraw them when in battle.

He then turned around to see Kori looking at him in awe of the new suit.

"You look amazing Robin! It suits you perfectly." She squealed in delight as she studied his body.

He shook his head in response, Walking up to the star struck princess, almost intimidating her.

"Robin is retired Kori. It's Nightwing now." He spoke in an authoritive manner, causing Starfire to feel excited by this.

"Well Nightwing, care to take me to our bed?" She asked seductively, playfully tracing the symbol on his chest.

He responded by grabbing her by waist, pulling her into a lust filled kiss, lifting her up with her legs wrapping around him as they kept their mouths on each other, carrying the now aroused princess into the bedroom.

Looks like the next few days for the titans will be good to them.

 ** _End of Chapter II_**

 **Author's Note**

 **A little bit short but a more positive chapter. Soon you'll see Raven and Beast boy on an unoffical date, Cyborg going on a date with the kind hearted Sarah, and the new and improved Nightwing reveals his new look to the gang with a highly excited Starfire.**


	3. Chapter III

Beast boy was the first to wake up, a surprise to him on his end. It was half five in the morning, meaning he'd have three and a half hours to himself before the team meet up at the training area at nine. Normally he'd just fall back asleep, but today he's feeling excited for his day out with Raven.

 _"I best get up and take my meds, I need to get back into a routine."_ The changeling thought to himself, stretching his arms and legs before exiting the bed.

Once up, he made his way to the bathroom, splashing his face with water before spraying some anti-persperant deodrant under his arms. He donned on one of his workout vests and shorts before leaving his room, making his way to the common room while sticking earphones on, activating his music player, and listened to some rap/rave music from the duo known as Die Antwoord. One thing Beast boy enjoys is music, listening to almost everything you can think of.

By the time he made it to the kitchen, he opened up the medicine cabinet, taking out a small bottle of anti-depressants. The green shape-shifter popped the cap open, taking out two of the pills, and swiftly placed them in his mouth, using his own saliva to swallow them before grabbing a glass of water to wash it down quicker.

 _"I'll go with granola and almond milk today."_ Thinking to himself as he took out a bowl, grabbing a box of granola mixed with small berries to pour into it.

Finding the almond milk in the fridge, he poured some over his cereal, swiftly shoving the carton back before sitting himself at the large table, picking up yesterday's newspaper to read while eating.

Before the Titan's event at city hall, they hand to contend with Mammoth, who was rampaging after injecting himself with venom, a muscle enhancing drug that worked like steroids, only ten times worse. Thankfully the dosage didn't last long enough for Mammoth to cause too much mayhem, effectively making him tired and exhausted from the usage. With outside help from Batman, the Titans found out that the criminal Bane was involved in giving the drug to Mammoth, in hopes that he'd have a new partner in crime to do his dirty work in Jump City while he ran his own operation from Gotham.

With Beast boy and Cyborg's combined effort, they stopped Mammoth whilst the Bat himself dealt with Bane, ending the short lived alliance and preventing the deadly drug from being distributed to other cities. Although the changeling wasn't feeling good that day, he did feel proud that he and his best friend stopped the rampaging villain in time, earning a small compliment from the police squad for using his inititive by luring Mammoth to the harbor, reducing the chances of civilian casualties.

By the time he finished his cereal, he was fascinated by an article within the newspaper about how to make the best kind of waffles, something he prided himself on making.

His concentration broke as he heard the faint sound of footsteps, and by judging by the clank sound that followed them, Cyborg was approaching.

"Morning Cyborg!" Beast boy said as they both made eye contact, smiling away.

"Morning BB. You're up early, and you're already set for training. Getting a head start I assume?" The metal man inquired whilst grabbing a bowl for himself, grabbing a box of chocolate hoops.

"Yeah, I couldn't fall back asleep and I didn't want to wake up late for it. Plus I'm going out with Raven for the day." The green shape-shifter answered whilst placing his empty bowl into the sink.

"That'll be good for you. . . Wait, did you just say Raven?" Cyborg asked, stunned by the revelation.

"She offered to go out, and I said yeah. Like you said Vic, it'll be good for me to get out." Beast boy said, taking another long stretch before sitting back down opposite his friend.

The two heroes talked for at least an hour before they were joined by Raven and an overly excited Starfire, who couldn't help herself but squeal with delight, much to the empath's displeasure.

"I get it you're in a good mood, but is it really needed at half six in the morning? I haven't even had my coffee. . ." Raven yawned out, hardly making an effort to sound even the slightest bit annoyed at her enthusiastic friend.

"My sincerest apologies friend Raven, for you see I look forward to our training, I can't help but feel that today will be a good one for all of us." The red haired princess spoke with so much excitement, it'd probably make her burst like a balloon.

Once Raven had made her coffee, she sat beside Beast boy, nodding silently while Starfire practically floated around the room, eating some pre-made pancakes, and for once they weren't smothered in mustard.

"So have you heard from that girl you met about a few weeks ago? What was her name again?" Beast boy asked his cybernetic friend, pouring himself some fresh coffee and adding his almond milk to it.

"Her name's Sarah, and yeah. We're actually going on a date tonight, and I hope it works out well." Cyborg answered, trying to hide the fact that he was nervous but to no avail.

"Dude that is sweet! You'll have a fantastic time with her, and by the time she's seen how awesome you are, it'll be the best date ever." The changeling voiced his support for his friend, earning a thumbs up from him.

"Oh that reminds me, I wonder what kind of training Robin will have us do. . ." Raven pondered on this, hoping that she can improve her weight lifting.

"I'm afraid that Robin won't be around anymore." The voice of Dick caught the attention of the four heroes, causing them to gasp in awe of their leader's new appearance.

"It's time for Nightwing to lead the Titans!" Nightwing proudly stood before his teammates, wearing his new suit with an altered domino mask.

"Now that's what I call being a total badass!" Cyborg high fived his friend, while Starfire flew over to to Dick, hugging him whilst squealing.

The team sat together, discussing their plans for today after their training, the positive flow that was in the air had an effect on Beast boy, giving him much needed motivation for the rest of the day ahead of him.

By the time the training took place, the Titans were working out without the use of their powers, focusing on their natural strengths and endurance which will help them not needing to use their powers and abilities as often. Raven was lifting dumbbells when she noticed something at the corner of her eye, her attention was now on a shirtless Beast boy, who was finishing the assualt course, showing his broadend shoulders and well defined muscles that were more viewable.

Her eyes widened as she watched him finish the course, beating his original best time, earning praise by Cyborg who timed him.

"Woah BB, you've beaten your best time by two minutes and thirty nine seconds!" He called out to his green friend, giving him a double thumbs up which in turn made Beast boy grin in satisfaction.

Raven quickly turned around, blushing wildly at the sight of the changeling, with just shorts on, and she almost lost count on her reps with the dumbbells. Thankfully Starfire was focused on combat training with Nightwing, therefore she wouldn't be called out on her checking Beast boy out. Well until Beast boy approached her from behind.

"You're doing great there Rae, you've done over fourty reps." He said as he stretched his arms, unknowingly showing his toned stomach.

The empath did her best in keeping eye contact with him, giving him a small nervous smile, desperately trying not to look at his body. Thankfully, he, Raven, Cyborg and Starfire were called by Nightwing to gather, indicating that the training is done.

"I'm thrilled to say guys that you've surpassed yourselves today, I'm feeling generous so we'll end the session ten minutes early!" The Titans leader praised everyone, earning a small cheer from his comrades, now they can hit the showers.

Eventually once everyone was finished, Starfire and Nightwing sat together in the common room, Cyborg was making adjustments to the T-car in anticipation for his date with Sarah, Beast boy was in his room listening to music and selecting clothes for his day out, and Raven was meditating on the rooftop.

 _"I can't get that image out of my head. I know he's good looking, but now he's just scorching hot! Seriously."_ Raven thought to herself as she played the memory over, and over. Soon realising the time, she stopped meditating, and teleported to her room, ready to choose her outfit for today.

It was quarter to one by the time Beast boy had got himself ready. Considering the winter is almost in the air, he wore a grey long sleeved flannel, with one of his gaming t-shirts underneath, dark blue jeans with a black belt, complete with a silver buckle in the shape of a wolf's head, and finally some black hiking boots to complete his outfit. Content with his clothing, he decided on waiting for Raven outside of her room, wondering what she would choose for their little escapade.

Sensing that the changeling was waiting with great paitience, Raven tied up her black boots before proceeding to open the door.

 _"Woah."_ Was all he could think of as she revealed herself. From the top, she chose a dark green baseball shirt, with a black hoodie to add as a layer, black skinny jeans which caressed her hourglass like body perfectly, and finally finishing the look with her black boots.

"All set Gar?" She asked with a small smile, amazed by how Beast boy looked in casual clothing.

"Y-yeah. I'm all set. . . you look great by the way." He answered, captivated by his friend's good looks.

"Thank you. You look nice as well." The empath responded in her monotone voice, but with a hint of happiness within there.

"I thought I'd bring my messenger bag with my uniform, just in case of emergencies." Beast boy gestured to the bag which was wrapped around his back, earning a respectful nod from his friend.

"Good thinking Gar, is it alright if I place my uniform in the bag too? That is if there's enough space of course."

"There's plenty of space Rae, I'm way ahead of you." Smiling brightly at her, he took the bag off of himself so that she could place her spare clothes within it.

Suggesting that they'd teleport to the center of town, the duo could take a five minute walk towards the Little Oak Cafè. Together Beast boy and Raven were ready to enjoy their day out, and today planned on being kind to them in terms of the weather.

"So Garfield, how are you feeling today?" Raven asked as she sipped on some earl grey tea, while Beast boy enjoyed a vegan red velvet cake, and camomille tea.

"I'm feeling okay today, I've mostly been nervous about today, hoping I don't mess this day out with you." He replied whilst he carefully cutted the cake with a knife, and picking up a piece with his fork.

A small smile from the empath emerged, she shook her head.

"You won't mess it up Gar. You're doing perfectly fine so far. This place is lovely by the way, it's peaceful."

"I knew you'd like it, plus the guy who owns it is actually also the owner of the small book cafè you go to." The green shape-shifter said as he finished off the rest of his tea.

"Small world. . ." Raven quietly said, turning her head to the window which looked over the large park of Jump City, her eyes focused on a figure that was down below, suddenly realising who the person was.

"I don't mean to alarm you Gar, but it seems that someone is making their way to the building." She cautiously said, worried that Beast boy may overreact, but what he said next caught her by surprise.

"I don't feel for her anymore Raven. . . I'll never forget her sacrifice to save us, but I'll never forgive her for betraying us. That girl you see now isn't the Terra we once knew." He quietly spoke without any anger or sadness within his voice.

"She told me things change, and you know what? She's right. Much as I wanted her to remember who she was, I knew she'd rather forget what she did."

"So you're not at all bothered that she's on route here?" Raven asked, but he shook his head.

"Nope. As far as I'm concerned, she made her choice that she'd leave us, and I'm fine with that now. Besides, she isn't you. You've had my back since the start, and the others have been there too so I'm better off letting go." Beast boy's mood at first was a bit low, but having Raven listen to him made him feel better, and she could sense his appreciation for her, or rather affection in her mind.

"You think you're alone Gar, but you're not. You'll always have us, even when we're apart." Raven mimicked Beast boy's words that were said to her after the Malchior incident, the words that stuck with her for a long time.

Reaching for her hand, the changeling held onto it, smiling at her brightly which made her smile back, blushing at the warmth of his hands.

"You used my words against me. Well played Rae, well played." He chuckled quietly, and she giggled as they broke off hand contact, almost reluctantly.

"So. . . Wanna wander the town for a bit? Maybe see what's on in the theater?" Beast boy asked, his smile practically contaigous.

"Why not? If there's trouble then we'll save it for another day, just in case." She responded with a little grin.

The two left the cafè, holding the door open for the blonde girl that walked in with her boyfriend, and thanked the two heroes with a respectful nod. Sometimes words aren't necessary to respect someone, no matter what happend between them. For Terra, she was happy to see the green shape-shifter move on, and for that she was proud of him.

 _ **End of Chapter III**_

Author's Notes

 **A little bit more in this chapter than the previous one. So far Raven and Beast boy are just close friends at the moment, but they will become a couple eventually, and I want to show them taking small steps for now before actually becoming a proper couple. Thankfully my mood hasn't been at all bad, so far I'm using music to keep the positive vibes going and somewhat using the music to influence my writing. So when I decide on what happens next, don't be surprised if any fight scene makes you think of death metal or something similar.**

 **Thanks for reading guys!**


	4. Chapter IV

"Well that movie was a piece of shit." Beast boy said as he walked out of the theater with Raven, thankfully the film itself was only eighty minutes long.

"It was messier than Starfire's pudding of sadness." The empath said, causing her companion to burst into laughter.

"On that, I agree with you."

The duo continued to walk through the park as daylight faded, the silence between the two was a little awkward, but they didn't think much of it. Suddenly the silence was broken by a scream, coming from up ahead of the two heroes.

"Good thing we packed for this, you ready Raven?" Beast boy removed his bag, unzipping it to grab his uniform, passing the bag to Raven as he dashed behind a tree to remove his current clothing quickly.

The empath reluctantly did the same, concealing herself with her magic to change without disturbance. Now the two were suited up for whatever lay ahead, but not before Raven used a small portal to throw the bag with the casual clothes back to the tower.

"Okay, let's go Beast boy!" Raven spoke loud and clear, the changeling nodded as they dashed towards the source of screaming.

Much to the duo's displeasure, Adonis was the culprit, using his suit to crush the empty police cars that lay before him. Many of the cops did their best to surpress him, only to be whacked away like flies, either knocking them out cold, or severely injuring them. The suited brute had his back to the two Titans, unaware of their presence.

"Anymore of you stupid cops wanna take me on!? Whose next in line to be crushed by ME?" Adonis shouted out to the remaining cops who kept their distance, despite the fact that he could blast them into oblivion.

He raised his arms, laughing at the frightened police force, only to be struck by a lamp post at the back of his head, forcing him to turn around. Adonis smirked when he recognised the attackers.

"Well if it isn't the little green crap stain, and the ever so elegant witch! Too bad that you're aren't alone baby, cuz I'd show you a damn good time!" The villain said as his eyes fell on Raven, hardly paying attention to Beast boy who snarled in anger.

"The only good time you'll get is when you drop the soap in prison!" The green shape-shifter growled before changing into a gorilla, pounding his chest before charging straight for him.

Raven kept throwing objects at Adonis whenever there was an opening, only scratching the armor. For her next idea, she decided get up close and personal, mainly to kick the armored moron in his exposed face, only for him to quickly grab her, and held her in front of Beast boy who stopped as soon as he saw her.

"Ah ah ah my green friend, come any closer and I snap this little birdie's neck before you can even lay a finger on me!" Adonis said as he held Raven tightly, causing her to yell in pain.

"Let her go Adonis!! I'm warning you!" Beast boy shouted as he shifted back, only for the villain to laugh in response.

"Or what? You have no chance in saving her, nor have the chance to even beat me! Face it, you're useless!" The insult simply pissed the green shape-shifter off, and Raven did her best to try and loosen Adonis's grip on her, barely able to utter a word to Beast boy.

"D-don't listen to him-AH!" Raven screamed out as she felt an electrical current run through her, while not lethal, it was pure agony.

Beast boy's mind flashed back to his life in the Doom Patrol, the voice of Mento scolding him for disobeying him, telling him he'd never amount to anything if he kept on going the way he was going. Then his mind went to the times he argued with Robin, the prank that made Starfire not speak to him, the day Terra walked away from him in the school, and the tragedy of losing his parents.

Adonis smiled as he watched the changeling grab his head in pain, with Raven noticing what was happening to her companion.

 _"Come on Garfield. You can do this, I believe in you!"_ The empath may not have telepathy, but the look she gave the changeling was more than enough for him to stand back up, now looking more furious than before.

"Aw, is the little green guy angry? What you gonna do?" Adonis taunted Beast boy, his cocky attitude was showing more than earlier.

"SHUT. YOUR. MOUTH. Unless you want me to rip you out of that suit, and break every damn bone in your body!" Beast boy roared out, his eyes fiercely locked on to his enemy, clenching his fists.

Tossing Raven to the side, Adonis charged for the green hero, readying his fist to deliver a fatal punch to his opponent's face. Raven winced, assuming the worse had just happend, only to see that Beast boy stopped the fist with both hands, slowly pushing back which in turn shocked him.

"What the-?" Adonis blurted out before he was pushed away with great force, almost losing his balance.

The changeling's eyes was what caught Raven's attention, the pupils were not present, and the low growl coming from him indicated an all too familiar presence. The beast was coming, only this time, Beast boy willingly let that side of him break out. Within seconds, the green shape-shifter instantly became the beast, and to his surprise, it didn't tear his uniform apart.

 _"I don't believe it. . . He's in control!"_ Raven thought as the Beast charged straight for Adonis, initiating a good old fashioned one on fight.

The beast's agility was outstanding, but rather than simply tearing through the armor wildly, he used a form of martial arts, blocking the majority of attacks, and occasionally landing several hits to the suited villain, which only pissed him off more.

 _"This guy's gonna break through if he keeps on wearing me down. . . Time to blow this punk's face off!"_ Adonis thought as he opened up his palms, charging them before unleashing the laser type cannon onto his opponent, hoping to kill the beast. The blast itself made Raven shield her eyes, the flash was almost blinding, and what she saw next made her gasp.

The beast stood before Adonis, completely unscathed, causing the villain to let out a whimper of fear.

"My turn." The beast growled out before slashing through the armor with his claws, breaking the suit down which in turn shut off it's offensive capabilities.

Adonis assumed the worse and closed his eyes, accepting the fact that he lost, and was about to be torn apart, only to be pulled out of the damaged suit, and pinned down by the beast's large foot. It wasn't enough to crush him, but it was enough to prevent him from escaping.

The beast roared in victory, staring down the now shaking villain. Raven approached the green werewolf like being, completly unafraid of him.

"Beast boy? Can you hear me?" She quietly asked, looking into the beast's eyes. He simply nodded before he slowly began to shift back into the changeling, thankfully in his uniform minus the gloves, revealing his claw like hands.

The green shape-shifter swayed a little before removing his foot from Adonis's chest, letting the approaching police take the fainted villain away from the area.

"Thanks again you two, glad to know that you guys have our backs." One of the police officers said, earning a respectful nod from Raven, who teleported back into the common room of the tower, with Beast boy holding onto her for support.

Starfire squealed in fright as she saw the duo appear, completely catching her off guard. Nightwing however simply stood before them, almost looking like he was angry.

"Just heard about your tussel with Adonis. . . Why didn't you two call for backup?" he said surprisingly calm than his usual angered voice, making Beast boy look up.

"S-sorry Nightwing. It all happend so fast, and I never thought I'd actually take Adonis on by myself. . ." Beast boy tiredly said, further indicating that turning into the beast has left him exhausted.

"Well don't freak us out like that again, you had us worried." The leader's voice sounded strict, but seemed more caring than usual.

Cyborg rushed into the common room to see his best friend lying on the long sofa, while Raven watched over him.

"Guys, you gotta see this!" Cyborg exclaimed, using the remote to show a video that was uploaded several minutes ago.

It seemed that a civilian had filmed the fight between Beast boy and Adonis, judging by the quality of the camera, they managed to get a view of the two fighters. The whole team watched in awe as they observed their friend's tranformation, and using different forms of martial arts, rather than using plain brute force.

Nightwing turned to look at the changeling, and smiled at him.

"How were you in control there? It's like you just made it happen through sheer willpower." He asked as he sat back down, with Starfire passing both Raven and Beast boy a glass of water each.

"I'll be honest with everyone here. You see after Terra walked away and after Tokyo, I was in a very bad spot. Obviously you guys remember when I said I was staying with the doom patrol for a few weeks, well I actually lied about that. I actually was in Tibet." The changeling explained as he drank his water, his friends sitting with him as they listened.

"I went to meet some sacred monks, who were basically experts in meditation, natural medicines that kind of stuff. The beast inside of me was itching to just get out, and surprisingly these monks had no fear of what I can do. They were actually very happy to help me, so they began to teach me ways of harnessing all those negative thoughts that plagued my head through meditation and within the first week, I was in my beast form doing meditation and soon enough I fully gained control." He continued to speak, it was like a weight was lifting off of his chest, with Raven holding his shoulder as he spoke, smiling at him.

"And you've only used it today? Why now?" Cyborg inquired, eyeing the clock as it wouldn't be long till his date with Sarah, but for now his family came first.

"Adonis threatened to snap Raven's neck, then he decided to call me useless and that kind of made me realise what I had to do. I don't think he liked it when I told him to shut his mouth, and plus I was growling so that must've made it sound more aggressive." Beast boy sighed in relief as his friends were not angry at him for hiding the fact that he could now control the beast.

"Amazing friend Gar! You've managed to conquer your inner demon, and used it to help save friend Raven. On my planet, that is a sign of great courage!" Starfire tightly hugged the two heroes, almost crushing their bodies with way too much affection.

"Star. . . can't breathe." Raven's voice sounded breathless, prompting the alien princess to apologise and removed herself from her friends.

"Well now that you're both safe and sound, we can relax. Victor! You best get yourself ready for your date. I know you've been anxious to go see her, so get your metal ass in gear and have fun tonight!" Nightwing practically barked his comrade to get going, earning him a little salute before the metal man dashed away, telling the green shape-shifter and the empath to take it easy, they nodded in response.

"You'll be happy to know that you've still got your left over vegetarian chinese food in fridge, so heat it up if you're hungry. Kori and I will go on patrol, just to be safe. Hell probably have a nice dinner too so we may come home late if we decide on doing other stuff." Dick said as he stood up to stretch, holding his hand out to Starfire who happily took it as she hummed a happy little tune to herself.

Raven and Beast boy had the tower to themselves, and it was a relaxing atmosphere as the two sat together in the kitchen area, eating the leftover chinese food. The violet haired empath looked at the changeling's hands, never really noticing them up close until now. They were more a pale green than the rest of his body, mostly due to him wearing those gloves. Her face blushed whilst she remembered when she touched his hand, giving her that strange feeling again in her stomach.

After the two finished their meal and washed their dishes, they sat beside each other back in the common room, the gap between the two shortening as the green titan shifted at little to get himself comfortable.

"How are you feeling Raven?" Beast boy asked as he looked at her, his face evident with worry.

"I think I won't be requiring shock therapy anytime soon." She scarastically said, earning her a chuckle in response.

"I'm just glad you're safe. To be quite honest, I was so scared. . ." He stopped himself, looking down as if he was embarassed.

Raven on the other hand placed her pale hand under his chin, urging him to look at her.

"Of Adonis Gar? Even though you bested him?" She asked curiously. He shook his head softly, finally finding the courage to say what he needed to say.

"No. I was scared of losing you, and if that happened. . .I. . ." His green eyes looked into her amythest coloured ones, completely at a loss for words.

Without any hesitation, Raven brought her companion into a hug, patting his back. The warmth that they both felt off of each other was welcoming, and of course it only made their bond grow stronger.

"I really enjoyed spending time with you Rae. Thank you for suggesting the idea in the first place." Garfield grinned as he pulled away from the hug, with the dark heroine smiling back.

"I honestly enjoyed my day with you Gar. I wouldn't mind another outing like that." She said as pulled her hood up, trying to hide that she was blushing, but Beast boy pulled it back down.

"I prefer it when your hood is down, it means I see your smile." He said softly, placing his exposed hand on hers.

There were no words necessary for the empath to respond with. So she rested her head on the changeling's shoulders, letting him place an arm around her, as they switched the TV on, watching a show featuring a blonde english chef, hurling hilarious insults at two competing teams.

Meanwhile downtown, Cyborg was happily chatting away with his date Sarah. The two talked about their love for all things meat, technology, and their favourite types of music.

"You know what Victor Stone? You're a good person, and a damn good date!" Sarah said as she finished off some babyback ribs, while the metal hero himself indulged in meatballs with extra chilli.

"Well you're simply a wonderful girl, and also an amazing lady to date." He responded smiling, his hand intertwined with hers.

By the time they finished, it was after eight, they both thought that they must've been at the buffet for at least an hour. Before that however, they paid a visit to the place where Sarah volunteered to help children with both physical and learning difficulties. The children instantly adored Cyborg, earning him a big thumbs up by not just Sarah, but the entire team.

"So Mr Cyborg, care to escort me to my accomodation? I've got cheesecake!" She playfully sang the last word, noticing her date's face light up at the thought of dessert.

"I'll happily take you home to eat your pu- dessert! I mean dessert!" He blurted out, causing his date to burst out in laughter at his little mishap.

"Oh Vic, you're adoreable when you blush! But seriously it's damn good cheesecake."

In another part of town, both Nightwing and Starfire were sitting on top of one of the high rise buildings which looked over most of Jump City. The patrolling was a smooth one for both of them, only having to deal with small crimes such as petty theivery. The duo shared some doughnuts whilst having some coffee, not the romantic dinner they had in mind, but they were simply content with being with each other.

"These doughnuts are rather lovely, they're so colorful and sweet." Starfire said as she scoffed several of them within minutes, with Nightwing looking at her in disbelief as she ate the pink and rainbow sprinkled doughnuts as if they were nothing.

 _"I should probably buy some for the tower, and for the gang. That is if Kori doesn't get to them first. . ."_ Dick thought as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist, giving her a small kiss on her cheek.

Back at the tower, Raven decided to call it a night, helping Beast boy back to his bedroom opposite hers. Once the door was open, she placed him on the bed as he yawned loudly. Making the empath yawn as well.

"Tired Rae Rae?" Beast boy asked as he laid himself on top of his duvet, noticing how warm the room was.

"Gee what gave it away? Of course I am Gar, although I will admit that show was entertaining." Raven replied as she looked around his room, noticing how clean the room is compared to a few years back.

"Totally called it when that guy got kicked out of the blue team, what an over confident douche." He remarked as he described one of the contestants who kept on answering back to the head chef.

"Indeed. Well I'll see you tomorrow morning Gar, sleep well. . ." Raven whispered to him, standing up and ready to leave his room. She turned around to see the changeling smile at her.

"Goodnight Rae, sweet dreams." He softly whispered, and she returned a small smile back before heading into her room.

 _"I need to practice on fighting targets like Adonis so I don't get trapped again. I'll do some extra training tomorrow, and maybe I'll ask Garfield to join me. . . Yeah."_ Raven smiled as she thought of him again as she switched her clothing to pyjamas.

 _"I should probably ask Kori on how I should ask him out. . ."_ With that, she set herself a little goal. To ask Beast boy out on a date.

 _ **End of Chapter IV**_

 **Author's Notes**

 **For this chapter, the music that inspired me for the fight against Adonis was Celldweller. The following chapter will show Raven asking Starfire for advice on asking Beast boy out and naturally it will be humorous due to Starfire jumping with joy about the revelation, and also of course Beast boy asking Cyborg for dating advice as he also likes Raven.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed this so far, and thank you for taking the time to read my story. Fare thee well!**


	5. Chapter V

Raven got up around half five, deciding that she would go ahead with having extra training with Beast boy, along with talking to Starfire for advice about asking the changeling out on a date. She planned on making sure that she'd get at least an idea on how to confess to the green hero within the week ahead of them. The first thing on her mind however, was breakfast, leaving her bedroom in pursuit of something tasty.

Before entering the common room, she heard the sound of the electric waffel maker being turned on, sensing the presence of a certain green titan. Peeking around the corner, she witnessed to see Beast boy making homemade waffles, completely drizzled with honey. The smell of fresh cinnamon tickled her small nose as she moved closer, clearing her throat to notify the green shape-shifter that she was there, and obviously not make him jump eight feet in the air.

"Morning Rae, you hungry?" Beast boy gave a small smile, taking out two plates for each other.

"Starving. You're up early, you having trouble sleeping?" Raven asked as she sat down, watching him place the golden waffles onto the plates, adding some blueberries and additional honey.

"Now and then yeah, night terrors really leave me unsettled so it explains why I either have a long lie in, or of course getting up at ridiculous o'clock." He answered as he served the plates of waffles, earning him a small thank you from the empath.

"You wanna talk about your night terrors? I won't judge you if it's something bizzare." Raven looked into his green eyes, sensing reluctance to tell her about them.

He took a deep breath, counting to five. Then he begun to explain.

"The dream involves Trigon. . . It's when I gave you that lucky penny before you became the portal for him. But he actually wins the fight, he kills the team one by one, and no matter how hard I try to move, I'm paralysed. Then he approaches me, and I try reaching out to you Raven. . . but you can't hear me. . . you simply bow before your dad and then you. . . you. . .-"

Beast boy felt his eyes stinging, and although he knew it was just a bad dream, it still had a bad effect on him.

"Gar. . . May I ask what I did in this nightmare?" Raven shifted herself beside the changeling, slowly taking his hand to show that she was here to help him.

"You kill me. . . then I wake up sweating like hell. If I feel too unsettled, I'll put my earphones in, and listen to music to relax myself. Sometimes it helps, other times I just cry my eyes out, and even though I hang out with you without an issue. . . I still get a little scared of you, even though you're one of the most kindess soul out there." He managed to explain his nightmare to Raven, who understood everything about it.

"Is that another thing you think about? When you become the beast I mean." Her voice sounded more caring than her usual monotone.

He nodded in silence and then the two quietly ate their breakfast, and by the time they both finish and clean up, Raven faced the changeling, ready to ask that important question.

"Would you like to help me train today? I wanna learn more ways of countering so I don't get grabbed by creeps like Adonis so easily."

"What like now Rae? I mean sure, if that is what you want." Beast boy said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I appreciate it Gar. Oh and have you taken your medication yet?" She raised an eyebrow to empathise her question.

"I'll take them now, just so I don't forget later on." He replied with a small grin, popping another two of the pills before walking with Raven to the training room.

For over two hours, the duo practiced and practiced various types of counter attacks, not just with human sized targets but larger ones too, thanks to Beast boy's shape-shifting abilities. With a mix of both close quarters combat, and the use of magic, Raven was managing to avoid being grabbed by the changeling's gorrila form, improving her speed and timing. By the time they were both finished, they both flopped to the ground, completely exhausted from their training.

"Geez. . . you know how to wipe me off the floor Rae Rae. You literally take the breath out of me." Beast boy puffed out before dragging himself off the matress, fetching two water bottles out a small backpack he brought with him, passing one to Raven who thanked him.

"You're too hard on yourself. You stood your ground extremely well throughout the whole thing, and besides it lets us learn more ways of fighting back more easily as a team, and by ourselves." She said before taking a large gulp of water, the ice cold liquid was refreshing indeed.

After hitting the showers, the duo made their way into the common room, finding Starfire, Nightwing, and Cyborg eating their breakfast.

"There you two are! We've prepared a most joyus breakfast for all of us, please help yourself." Starfire exclaimed with delight, enjoying her bowl of cereal.

"Actually we already ate Star, we were both doing some extra training earlier, and we could use a small rest." Raven said as she floated onto the large couch, using her powers to grab a book from the shelf, beginning to read.

"Enjoying your murdered breakfast Cy?" Beast boy coldly said to his metallic friend, pointing accusingly at him.

"Well if it beats your tofu, then absolutely! I ain't giving up the finest thing on the planet." Cyborg smiled back, and soon their little debate of meat vs tofu commenced, but for Raven, she missed it when Beast boy would playfully banter with the metal man.

The empath slammed her book shut, sending it back to the shelf before getting up to approach the happy alien princess. Tapping her shoulder lightly to grab her attention.

"Oh hello friend Raven! Is there something you need assistance with?" Starfire asked, practically floating at this rate.

"Could we have a private "girl talk" Kori? I require some helpful advice." Raven quietly asked, only for her friend to squeal with joy, making her wince.

"Absolutely! Let us have the "girl talk"!" Starfire urged her friend to follow her to her bedroom. Raven took a deep breath before she began to follow her.

Nightwing shrugged it off, switching back to the newspaper, filling in a wordsearch puzzle for a change. Cyborg finished his breakfast before getting himself up, his yawn was loud enough for the whole city to hear.

"Oh I almost forgot to ask. How was your date with Sarah?" The Titan's leader asked, still focusing on the puzzles on the paper.

"Ooh do tell us Cy. Did you have a good time?" Beast boy asked whilst grabbing a glass, filling it with almond milk.

"It went fantastic! She's wanting to go on another one at some point. I think we've hit it off really well, and the best part is she digs the car, and LOVES cheesecake." Cyborg couldn't help but gush about his date, with the changeling rolling his eyes but nevertheless, he was happy for him.

"You want a hand or anything today Cyborg? I got free time and I'm bored as hell." Beast boy asked as he drank his milk, leaning on the counter.

"Wanna help me with the shopping today? I'll get you more of those vegan burgers if you'd like?" The metal man stood up, finishing off his milk.

"Sure bro, I'll help." The green hero happily accepted his friend's offer, drinking all of his almond milk quickly before joining his best friend in a little journey to the city for food shopping, leaving a content Nightwing on his own, but he didn't mind.

 _"Should I call my birdarangs wingdings? or nightstars?. . . "_ He thought as he moved on to the crossword puzzle.

Starfire's room had changed a bit during her time as a titan, now owning a queen sized bed, less decorations and a little area designed for her pet Silkie, who was happily eating away at the leaves with mustard on top. Raven sat on the bed with her legs crossed, letting her friend paint her finger nails with various colours.

"Star. . . how do I ask someone out?" The empath asked nervously, only for the princess of Tamaran's eyes lighting up with over enthusiastic joy.

"Well friend Raven, who is the person that you wish to show your interest in them? Have you been thinking about them alot lately?"

"I've been thinking about him for months. I tried getting over it a while back, but I can't help but smile whenever I think about him. My only worry is that he doesn't feel the same way as I do, and I also don't wish to ruin our friendship if it goes wrong. . ." Raven explained as best she could, without mentioning that she was in fact talking about Beast boy.

Starfire smiled before placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I know that you like friend Beast boy Raven. I've seen the way you look at him, and you two have spent a lot of time together lately. I won't tell anyone about this, it's what the earth people call "under lock and key"." The alien girl said whilst smiling away, giving the empath a small hug to reassure her that her secret is safe.

"So what should I do? I haven't a clue on the whole dating thing." Raven voiced her worries, only for her friend to shush her in a friendly manner.

"I'll help you, do not panic. You're highly attractive, you're a wonderful person, and you share alot in common with Beast boy more than you think you do. I've seen the way he smiles at you too, when he comes to you for comfort for when he's down, and recently when he saved you from Adonis. I strongly think he has what they call "the hots" for you." Starfire finished explaining as best she could, prompting the empath to not feel as worried.

"I appreciate your help Kori. But I must ask, how did you figure it out?" Raven asked, wondering how her friend knew.

"It doesn't take a detective to know when two people have "the feelings" for each other, although Dick couldn't pick it up as fast as I could." Starfire giggled, causing the empath to crack a smile, and giggle too.

Meanwhile Beast boy and Cyborg were on route to do food shopping, listening to some Daft Punk whilst making their way.

"So green bean, what made you want to come along to help me out? Lemme guess, you want to know if Sarah's got a friend don't you?" Victor said as he focused on the road, thankfully traffic wasn't bad.

"Haha. . . Well actually I wanted some some advice on talking to a girl I like." Garfield said, looking out his window.

"Well since I AM the man for the job, I'll help you out. So whose the blonde beauty that's caught your eye this time?" The metallic hero asked his best friend as he turned a corner.

"For one, she isn't blonde. Two, I've liked her for a very long time, and I honestly don't know how to tell her that." Beast boy looked down, thinking about if he wanted to reveal who he liked.

"The way I see it BB, you'll find the right words to tell her how you feel. I know it doesn't sound like much help, but I do know that Raven will listen to you." Cyborg said, giving a sideways glance to his friend.

"Yeah well she. . .wait WHAT!?" The changeling was shocked to hear his friend say that, completely taken aback.

"I'm no detective grass stain, but it's kinda obvious between you two. The times when she helps you vent, the times you go out with her without the others, hell even your fight with Adonis was proof enough." The metal man explained how he figured it out.

"Oh man. . . what am I gonna do? I don't know what to say to her-" Beast boy was cut off by Cyborg's hand over his mouth, leaving him baffled.

"First off, don't panic. Second, you'll find the right words for her in your own time. Finally, don't leave it for too long Beast boy. Just take your time when you're talking to her, and remember if it doesn't work out, she'll still look out for you because you're our best friend."

The green shape-shifter took in the words that his friend was saying, he hadn't dated anyone for a long time, even after Terra. Completely shocked by the revelation, he remained silent for the remaining duration of the ride to the supermarket, thinking on how he should approach Raven.

One thing for sure however, both Raven and Beast boy feel the same way about each other, but how will they say it is a whole other battlefield. A battlefield that's a lot more easier than they both think, all they need is a little push to set things in motion.

 _"Alright. I'll confess to her this week, that's my goal for the next few days."_ Beast boy smiled at his new resolve, unbeknownst to him that the empath was thinking the exact same plan.

 ** _End of Chapter V_**

 **Author's Notes**

 **Do not worry guys, the next chapter will involve the confession. But how will the duo react? Well that would be a spoiler alert.**

 **Thank you for reading this story. I'll see you in Chapter VI when I find the time and ideas to put into it.**


	6. Chapter VI

"Yo Beast boy! Come get your veggie burgers!" Cyborg called out as he finished grilling two of the changeling's non meaty burgers, using the tongs to place them in a seeded bun.

Beast boy himself appeared, having a small smile on him as he sat down, licking his lips in antcipation. Raven took the chance to sit next to him, hoping she'd have the courage to say how she felt about him. It's been four days since they both promised themselves that they'd ask each other out, unaware that both of them felt the same way, and both of them found it more difficult to say it despite the countless support from Cyborg and Starfire.

"Thanks Vic, they're perfect." The green hero said as he happily ate his veggie burgers, whilst Raven was given some real meaty burgers which surprisingly didn't throw Beast boy off.

Starfire smothered her burgers in mustard, practically to the point that it leaked out of the bun, but she didn't care, because it was mustard. Nightwing decided on sweet chilli sauce, with a helping of lettuce and red onions for his burger.

"Oh Victor, you're burgers are simply wonderful. You certainly give that blonde chef a "run for his money" if that is the right term." Kori said as she devoured her meal almost like a savage, moaning in delight as she ate, which made her lover blush.

 _"Her face is covered in mustard, and for some reason that's kinda hot. What the hell is wrong with me!?_ Nightwing thought, trying his best to focus on his own dinner.

Raven could sense her leader's thoughts, she couldn't help but giggle as she observed the leader's discomfort.

"Rae?" She heard Beast boy say, turning her focus on him.

"Yes Garfield?" She responded, practically staring into his eyes in an unknowingly affectionate manner.

"Would you kindly pass the pepper?" He said politely, pointing at the small pepper cracker thingy. She nodded as she used her power to shift it nearest to him, earning her a smile from the changeling.

"Thanks Rae." He didn't know what to say to her other than that. The fear of messing his chance of asking her out only amplified.

Cyborg could see his friend's anxiety through his body language, he knew just the thing to calm him down.

"Hey whose the pig?" He quoted in a weird voice, causing Beast boy to look at him in a dead serious glare.

"Are you talking to me?" Beast boy raised his eyebrow.

"Oh boy you called him a pig." Nightwing joined in, knowing the lines all too well.

"Are you talking to me!?" The changeling asked again, raising his voice before moving out of his seat, readying himself for some reason.

"You shouldn't have done that." Nightwing continued, trying to sound dramatic.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME!?" Beast boy practically shouted this time, morphing into a warthog.

"Now you're in for it." The Titan leader could no longer keep a straight face, on the verge of bursting into laughter.

"They call me, Mr PIG! Ahhhhhhh" The changeling charged straight for Cyborg, who squealed almost like a girl, sending the team into hysterical fits of laughter.

Thankfully he stopped in time before he caused any damage, shifting back, rolling on the ground laughing.

Raven couldn't stop herself from laughing, slamming her hand on the table, trying to calm herself.

"Now THAT was funny, did you rehearse that?" Raven asked, managing to calm herself.

"Kind of, yeah. Considering how we all enioyed The Lion King, it was probably the best one to remember." Cyborg said as he pulled his green friend up, who thanked him in return.

"That, or the hula scene." Nightwing added in, watching Starfire fly around in laughter, thankfully landing and claming herself down from the little show.

Suddenly their attention turned to an all familar alarm going off inside the tower, and that only means one thing. There's trouble in the city. A screen popped up, showing a live broadcast of Cinderblock, and Mammoth wrecking havoc.

"Alright guys, you all ready?" Nightwing turned serious, his fellow teammates nodding.

"Let's go save the day guys, Raven, you got my back?" Beast boy looked at the empath, who smiled back at him.

"Always. . ." She said, knowing that this fight will be an easy one thanks to her training.

"Titans Go!!" The Titans moved out, on route to deal with the two hulking villains.

Cinderblock was the first to go down in the fight, thanks to the combined effort of the team. However Mammoth wasn't planning on going down as easily.

"I'm gonna crush you!!" The villain roared in anger, charging straight for Cyborg, who used thrusters on his back to charge back, shooting his cannon at the raging member of HIVE.

Nightwing assisted by throwing flashbang "wingdings" in hoping to blind Mammoth and give Cy the advantage. Beast boy and Raven focused on getting the civilians out of the area with the help of the police force. Starfire kept assisting the police in restraining Cinderblock, who muttered to himself as he was being hauled away.

"Never working with him again. . ." He quietly said.

By the time the empath and the changeling finished evacuating the civilians, they turned their attention to Mammoth, who was even more angry.

"I ain't letting you punks win this time!!" The villain managed to shield his eyes from the flashbangs, readying his fists.

Cyborg didn't see it coming, he was punched back, sending him a few yards back before landing on his back, barely managing to breathe. Nightwing called out to his friend, only to be grabbed by Mammoth, who swung him around before letting him go, sending him into the air. Starfire screamed as she spotted him in free fall, moving faster than anything, and thankfully she managed to catch him in time, holding his body.

He smiled at his lover for saving him, their attention then snapped to Mammoth who was going toe to toe with Beast boy in his gorilla form, with Raven using portals as a form of defense.

"Come on you green snot! I'm still stand-" Mammoth was interuppted by Raven, who got in front of his face, landing a fierce kick before dashing away from him, then Beast boy followed up by punching him several times before finishing him off with an uppercut.

"JACKPOT" The green shape-shifter shouted, beating his chest in victory.

Raven flew across to Beast boy, looking at him as he shifted back. Cyborg thankfully was alright, minus a few damaged parts on him, his human half of his face had one or two cuts and bruises.

The Titans made sure that Mammoth and Cinderblock were in a more highly secure prison, cleaning the damage with a combined effort before returning back to the tower.

"Damn, Mammoth sure knows how to hit." Cyborg said as he repaired himself, while Raven tended to his wounds.

"Well at least he didn't have a dose of venom this time around." Beast boy interjected, as he playfully nudged his friend's cybernetic arm.

"Beast boy, Raven. Can I have a word?" Nightwing entered the med-bay, looking at the two he called out seriously. The two nodded in silence, wondering what their leader was going to say.

Standing outside the med-bay, the three titans looked at each other all serious, well until Nightwing decided to drop the act and smile.

"You two should keep working together. Phenomenal work, the both of you." The former boy wonder cheerfully said, causing the duo to sigh in relief.

"Much appreciated Nightwing." Raven quietly said, keeping her eyes on the ground.

Their leader nodded before walking away, leaving the two alone.

"So. . ." Beast boy turned to Raven, who looked up into his green emerald eyes.

"So. . ." The empath mimicked his words.

"Raven. . . will you um. . .?" He nervously grunted out, he was unsure what to say, only for the lady to coff up the courage.

"B-Gar, would you like to go for ice cream sometime? Just you and me?" She blushed as she said those words, hoping he'd get the idea of what she meant.

"Yeah, I'm happy to accompany you." Garfield spoke clearly, his face lighting up as he knew exactly what she meant.

The two simply stood near each other, both of them passed that hurdle. The nervousness that they felt was fading, no longer as noticable.

"So will this be our first date?" Beast boy asked as he moved closer, holding out his hand for her.

"Yes. It will be Gar. But we'll take our time with this right?" She answered as she grabbed his hand, holding onto it before slowly walking through the halls of the tower, leaving Cyborg to recharge.

"Of course Rae." Beast bot grinned, happily humming a little tune to himself, while Raven smiled, and deep down, her emoticlones were probably celebrating that she finally did it.

The rest of the evening was a quiet one, both Dick and Kori sat together in the common room, hardly paying attention to the TV as they were more focused on making out with each other. Cyborg chilled in his room, messaging Sarah who was happily messaging back with delight. Finally Raven and Beast boy were on the roof, taking in the cold air.

"Hey Rae. How long have you had this crush on me?" The changeling asked as he held onto her hand, softly massaging it.

"Almost seven months, how about you?" The empath asked, smiling at the warmth of his hands.

"I'd say the same. Maybe even longer, I'm not sure. But I do know that you've always been there for me, even though I'm a pain in the ass." Garfield smirked as he spoke, making his new lady friend roll her eyes.

"Perhaps you are a pain in the ass Gar, but you're always for there me too. I admit I'm a stubborn one, but you can thank my idiot father for that."

"We've both went through alot of bad things. Yet somehow we're still here, and if the world suddenly stops and comes to an end? I'll be happy that I spent it being a hero, but I'll also happy that I spent it with the people I care about." Beast boy gave Raven's hand a small squeeze, prompting her to do the same.

"At first, I thought I'd be a loner all my life. I thought I'd never be able to express myself due to the demon blood inside of me, but then you and the others come along and now here I am. Showing you how happy I am to have you in my life, and I couldn't ask for a better family." The empath felt her eyes water, she let her tears flow down her cheek, but she was still smiling at the changeling.

He wiped away her tears with his free hand, cupping her cheek before laying his forehead on hers, touching the gem on her head. The two titans stayed like this for almost five minutes before feeling a droplet of rain, indicating it was gonna pour down very soon. They dashed back inside before the heavy rain was in full force, both of them couldn't help but smile at each other. Eventually the changeling walked Raven back to her room, hands intertwined.

"Does one o'clock sound good for our date?" Raven asked, still holding Beast boy's hand.

"Totally, I'm completely flexible so don't fret if something comes up." He answered, reassuring the empath that anytime is suitable.

"That's great. . .thank you Gar, and I'll see you in the morning." Raven felt a warm feeling in her stomach, almost as if it was telling her to do something.

"Goodnight Rae-Rae, see you tomorrow." Beast boy let go of her hands, bidding her sweet dreams. But before he could even turn away, the empath quickly kissed him on his cheek before shutting her door.

The green shape-shifter simply smiled, going into his room, preparing himself for bed. In the room opposite him, the empath was smiling brightly, finally accomplishing her goal.

 _"Suck it dad!"_ She said in her mind, further proving that she was her own person. Trigon may have not heard it, but she didn't care. For her actions have spoken louder than words.

Meanwhile in the underworld, Trigon did infact hear that, taken aback by her insult.

"Well that was rude. . ." He said to himself. Sitting down, reading a necronomicon for his own amusement.

 ** _End of Chapter VI_**

 **Author's Notes**

 **Now this I had a bit of fun with. Considering how much I love the Lion King, I just had to have the titans do the Mr Pig scene. I decided on adding Trigon at the end, but in a more comedic fashion rather than have him threatening to return etc.**

 **But also this isn't even the end of our heroes story, for there is more to come in the future. Hope you're all enjoying my story so far, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter VII

It's been over four weeks since Beast boy and Raven started dating, and so far they haven't gotten too far ahead when it came to physical contact. This was mainly due to the changeling constantly worrying about making the wrong approach, but that was to be expected from him. So they mainly hugged and kissed each other on the cheek, nothing too physical, nor too uncomfortable, just the right kind of balance that the duo could agree on.

The two of them were quietly in the Little Oak cafè, drinking hot chocolate and simply enjoying each other's company.

"Now this is relaxing, don't you think Rae?" Beast boy asked whilst sipping on hot choco, sharing a few slices of chocolate cake with the empath.

"Indeed it is. A lot more quiet than usual today. . . must be the calm before the storm considering how well this place is known." Raven replied as she sat opposite him, looking out to the park where she could see people taking dogs out for their walks.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we chose an earlier time today. I don't think I could handle a massive crowd today, especially when it's this time of year again." The changeling spoke as he kept his eyes on his cup, the anxiety within him was evident on his face.

The gothic half demon then placed her hand on his, a soft smile emerged from her.

"Don't worry. We'll get home, we'll watch some more of that cooking show and see who gets eliminated tonight. That sound good to you Gar?" Raven's voice always made the green shape-shifter calmer, taking his mind off any unwanted agitation.

His smile grew wider, gently rubbing her hands with his, thanking her by kissing her soft hand. Returning the favour by kissing his hand, the empath and the changeling continued to eat quietly, and for once it didn't feel awkward to them.

For the duration of the day, the two quickly left the cafè, doing their best to avoid large crowds. Beast boy placed his headphones on him, using the music to distract him as he walked with Raven, hand in hand. The empath tapped his shoulder, prompting him to remove his headphones.

"Yeah Rae?" He asked, smiling away.

"What are you listening to Gar? Sounds kinda cool. . ." Raven asked, curious about his taste in music.

"You wanna have a listen? I don't mind really." Beast boy placed the headphones on her, adjusting the volume in case if it was too loud for her.

She smiled as she analysed the track. The beat itself made her feel excited, like she got into a badass fight with a group of enemies.

 _"All these thoughts running through my head, arm on fire, veins burning red, fraustration is getting bigger, bang bang bang, pull my devil trigger"_ The lyrics caught her attention, so far she really liked it.

Removing the headphones, she placed them back on Beast boy's head, kissing his cheek thanking him.

"So you like it Rae? I recently got the track and haven't stopped listening to it since, it's actually pretty good music for when I'm in the training area." He said as they continued to walk together, their hands tightening.

"I should maybe listen to music more often, I can see the benefits of it." The gothic empath said as she huddled closer to him, her small smile always made the green shape-shifter light up, even when he's had a bad day.

The two managed to get back to the tower without any issues, and by the time they got back in, it was already dark. Once they entered the common room, they noticed their fellow teammates were sitting together, with an unfamiliar girl next to Cyborg.

Judging by the conversation, she was in fact Victor's girlfriend Sarah. Beast boy cleared his throat, letting the others know that he and Raven are back.

"Well if it isn't the green bean and Raven, you guys ok?" Cyborg called out to them as they walked over, noticing the cybernetic arm around the blond girl's waist.

"But Cyborg it is them!" Starfire exclaimed, confused.

"It is a figure of speech Star. . ." Nightwing explained to the princess of Tamaran, who nodded in understanding, despite her being with the Titans for a few years, she still struggled with metaphors etc.

"So, you must be Sarah. I'm Raven." The gothic empath approached the girl, offering out her hand with a small smile.

The blonde lady shook it firmly, but returning a smile in response.

"A pleasure to meet you! I love your jacket by the way." She said as she pointed out Raven's long navy blue coat, and in return, thanked her.

"And you must be none other than Beast boy! I gotta say, you're a bit taller than me." Sarah giggled as she noticed the height difference, though not as tall as Cyborg.

For the next few hours, the Titans and Sarah chatted away, learning about their new friend and what she strives to be in the future. It was eight in the evening by the time Cyborg's girlfriend had to leave the tower due to her working hours varying, she bidded the others farewell before her metallic boyfriend drove her back into the city.

Beast boy made his way to the rooftop, the cold air brushing his face was welcoming as he leaned on the rail, staring into the city before him. Despite having a wonderful day with Raven, the depression kicked in when he started to think about his future, where could he go if he decided on leaving the Titans? The thoughts spun inside of his head, all of the different scenarios played out in the changeling's mind.

 _"I know we can't be Titans forever. . ."_ This paticular thought in his head lingered the most, he felt an overwhelming sadness take over him, tears slowly forming as he gripped onto the railing, trying to stop himself from crying.

But Beast boy knew that surpressing his emotions would only make things worse, and he fell to his knees, still gripping onto the railing as he broke down.

 _"I can't do this anymore. . ."_ He thought as he brought himself up, looking down below to the ground that surrounded the tower. The urge to jump off was becoming more and more of an option for him as he stared into the ground, that was until he felt a soft gentle hand touch his back, recognising the hand belonging to none other than Raven.

"Hey. . ." Raven quietly said, a worried expression on her face.

"Raven. . . I feel terrible." Beast boy's voice quivered as he gripped onto the empath's shoulder, who then pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his back as he cried out.

"I know. . . Let's get you inside Gar, you'll catch yourself a cold if you linger out here for too long." The empath softly said as she took his hand, leading him back inside, holding on to him as they made their way to the kitchen area.

Luckily the other titans were not in the lounge area, so the two sat together, facing each other.

The empath didn't need to know what Beast boy was feeling, his face said it all as his ears drooped, sensing that he was ashamed that he considered suicide.

"I'm sorry Raven. I guess my emotions stick out from the rest huh?" The green hero quietly said, doing his best to keep eye contact.

"You musn't apologise, but I'll be keeping a close eye on you, just to make sure you don't ever consider taking your own life. I don't think I could cope without you pestering me to try out a video game or watch movies." Raven softly chuckled, prompting the changeling to do the same.

"You totally liked that horror game I played a while back. You were totally in awe of my survival skills, well until Cy decided to make me jump about eight feet in the air." Beast boy's iconic grin returned, earning a small smile back from the empath opposite him.

"Since when was running away from a few molded creatures, knowing full well that the creepy old man would simply ambush you, and decapitate you in one go, considered a skill?" She raised an eyebrow, a sly smirk emerged on her face.

"Well to be fair I didn't stock up on ammo like I was supposed to. . ." The shape-shifter chuckled more quietly as his mind went back to earlier, only for Raven to stand up, walking towards him, and placing both of her hands on his face.

"When you feel ready to talk about your worries, do not hesitate to knock on my door. I will listen and I won't judge you. You are not only my boyfriend, but the other's best friend and comrade. Never forget that you are just as important to everyone else, and no matter how difficult things seem, you can come to us and we'll do whatever it takes to help."

Raven firmly but caringly said before moving to her fellow titan, staring into his emerald eyes, and then she planted a kiss, on his lips. At first Beast boy was shocked, only to return the kiss back, using his hand to caress the gothic heroine's cheek as they shared their first kiss. After roughly a minute of kissing, they broke off of each other, both blushing an insane red, their hands still intertwined with each other.

"That was. . . nice." Raven quietly said as she stood up.

The green shape-shifter nodded in agreement, standing up with her before walking with her to their respective bedrooms. The two stood before Raven's room, holding each other's hand.

"Rae? Was that okay with you? I mean the kiss and stuff. . ." Beast boy scratched the back of his head nervously, only for his girlfriend to wrap her arms around his neck, resting her head on his.

"We're taking our time Gar, don't over think it. Now remember that we're all here for you, if you feel uncomfortable talking to Dick or Kori, just come to me or Vic, understood?" The empath's voice was quiet yet strong as she kept herself close to him.

"Thank you Rae, when I'm ready to talk about it, you'll be the first to know. I better get some sleep, I hope you sleep well. . ." Beast boy whispered before kissing Raven, holding her waist to pull her closer, feeling her warmth.

"I will, knowing that you're safe. Goodnight Gar, I. . .well you know." She looked away blushing as she let him go.

Before entering his room, the changeling smiled as the empath smiled back at him, he bidded her goodnight and then he got himself into his room, readying himself for bed.

 _"I do too Raven."_ He thought before crawling into his large bed, wrapping himself up as he set his alarm clock for six in the morning.

For now, the future can wait for a little longer.

 ** _End of Chapter VII_**

 **Author's Notes.**

 **Hi folks! Sorry that I've taken a while to add another chapter to this fine story, christmas and work has been keeping me busy. Also depression has been creeping up on me again so again I apologise for taking so long with this. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	8. Chapter VIII

The Titans tower was much more quiet than usual today, Raven and Beast boy were tasked in looking after the tower while Nightwing and Starfire went off on a holiday together in Tokyo, but only for a few days. Cyborg himself took the opportunity to stay with Sarah for a few days too, giving both the empath, and the changeling the opportunity they waited for.

"You're going down Rae!" The green shape-shifter exclaimed happily as he, and Raven played an intense racing game on a games console in his bedroom.

"Yet I've won four races so far, but I must admire your determination in beating me on this." The empath gave a small smirk as she focused on the screen, her dark blue motorcycle speeding through the destructive race track as several other NPCs raced alongside her in different vehicles.

Beast boy settled for a monster truck, using the vehicle's size to side smash the NPCs off the track, slowly but surely catching up to Raven.

"You know you can't punch me off this big guy Rae. This is my magnum opus!" The changeling said as his vehicle reached up to his girlfriend's motorcycle, practically side by side as the track took them to a narrow downhill slope, leaving very little space between the two.

Raven's eye narrowed as she could see the grin on his face as he intended on side smashing her bike, in hopes of knocking her off the track and give him time to reach the finish line before she could respawn. But she had other ideas, and without warning, she stopped her bike, causing the changeling's truck to miss the bike, and fall off of the course, into the ocean.

"Wait What!?" Was all Beast boy could say as he watched his vehicle fall, his eyes widened, and his mouth formed a perfect "o" shape.

The gothic heroine accelerated away to the finish line, earning her first place. Her smirk only grew as her boyfriend looked in horror as he respawned, only to reach the finish line in a miserable fourth place.

"What was that about your monster truck being your "Magnum opus"?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"Oh Raven, I'm absolutely devastated." The changeling sarcastically said, pretending to be dramatic.

The empath rolled her eyes, a small smile tugged on her lips before placing her controller on the floor, shuffling closer to Beast boy. She then proceeded to cup his face with both hands, simply looking into his eyes as their faces had gotten closer.

The couple didn't need words to express how they felt for each other, for their actions spoke louder as the green shape-shifter closed his eyes, letting Raven kiss him softly, letting his hands rest upon her lap as they began to make out for a few minutes. Without any hesitation, the empath removed herself from the kiss, leaving Beast boy confused for a brief moment, and suddenly he was pushed onto his back, with Raven climbing on top of him like when an animal corners it's prey.

"Gar. . ." The gothic heroine whispered to him as she stared into his eyes, admiring how handsome he truly was upclose.

"Just tell me when to stop, and I'll stop alright?" The changeling whispered back as he wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her into a deep, passionate, and lustful kiss.

The two must've spent over an hour just kissing, very slowly rubbing against each other, with their clothes still intact. Beast boy pulled away from Raven, stopping before he went any further. He then laid beside her, stroking her sweat soaked face as they both simply cuddled into each other.

"Was that alright with you Rae?" He asked raising an eyebrow, grinning at the empath who responded with a small smile, despite heavily blushing due to their interactions.

"O-Of course. . . but I think I'll take a nice shower soon." Raven kissed her boyfriend softly on the forehead, then leaned her head on his chest, listening to the rythem of his heartbeat.

"I've been thinking Rae, about the whole idea of going solo. . ." Beast boy said as he sat himself up, taking a nervous deep breath.

"Oh?" Raven tilted her head, surprised at the changeling's revelation.

"I don't exactly know when I think I'll be ready to do it. I like the idea, but truth be told? I'm actually scared. Scared of losing complete contact with everyone, and then I start to over analyse about how I'm gonna live, how I'm gonna cope within another city. I mean maybe I could live with the Doom Patrol for a while, well that is if Mento allows it. . ."

"What about Rita? Surely she'd happily take you in." The empath looked up, still cuddling into him.

"True, but I don't want her to argue with Steve about me, since last time didn't go too well, before I even met you to be more precise." Beast boy kept a small smile on his face as he spoke about the Doom Patrol, despite he and Mento's differences, he still considered him a father figure.

"It feels like yesterday when we all met. Now here we are, discussing our future. . . It's kinda funny isn't it?" Raven fondly remembered when the Titans were formed. How everything turned out during her time with them.

"What about you Rae? What would you like to do in the future?" Gar asked as he massaged the empath's broad shoulders gentley as if she was made of glass.

"Honestly? I think I could stay with my Aunt. I only recently got in contact with her, and surprisingly she's very happy to hear from me. I was very hesitant at first, but my mother said that she'd take me in without a doubt, well before I left Azarath."

"I guess we're alot more prepared than we originally thought." Beast boy chuckled, a part of him was amazed and proud of how far he and the others have come since they formed the titans.

"Now that we've discussed this, how do you feel about it?" Raven asked as she sat herself up, still holding onto the changeling.

"Honestly? I think it'll be tough to say goodbye, sure there will be time when we can have a reunion here and there, but for now? The future can wait, so I'm gonna make every moment count with Vic, Kori, Dick, and of course, you Rae Rae." The green hero's smile widened as he looked into the empath's violet eyes, who simply smiled in response.

"Gar. . . Is it odd to say that I think your ears are cute?" The question only made Beast boy chuckle in delight, flicking his ears in a playful manner.

"Well I'm glad you like them, it's actually refreshing that you notice them more than others. Most people just notice the skin and my teeth, since they kinda have that sharp look about them." The changeling grinned as he began to nuzzle his nose with Raven's.

The couple spent their time together in silence, cuddling into each other, with the TV on as background noise. Soon enough, the two fell asleep, their bodies intertwined with each other as they slept through the night.

The morning at first was awkward for both Beast boy, and Raven. They didn't speak about the fact that they slept together, although not in a sexual manner, despite their heated make out session potentially urging them to go further.

"So. . .did you sleep well Gar?" Raven asked as she quietly read her book, sipping on some coffee whilst her boyfriend was preparing waffles for breakfast.

"Yeah, I did. How about you?" The green hero asked as he placed the fresh waffles onto two seperate plates, drizzling them in honey.

"I slept prefectly fine." She smiled as Beast boy handed her plate of waffles, putting her book aside and took a small bite out of the honey drizzled breakfast.

Her face said it all, she absolutely loved waffles, and out of all people who makes them, her boyfriend was superior when it came to cooking. The duo sat next to each other, cuddling in as they watched another episode featuring the raging blonde chef.

"Gar." Raven said as she looked up at him, admiring his facial features. Moving his head to face her, Beast boy responded.

"Rae?" He asked, tilting his head in curiousity.

"How long have we been dating now?" She asked as she laid her chin on the changeling's chest, almost as if she was giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Almost four months now, and I gotta say that we've made alot of progress ya know? We've both made sure that we're both comfortable in certain situations like going out in public, coordinating as a team, and uhh. . . well the physical stuff."

The empath simply nodded, remembering how both of them felt awkward during their first make out session, when that lustful side of her slowly emerged. Although she was embarassed, a part of her was somewhat happy that she could be with someone.

"I didn't think I'd ever get far with someone back then. Hell I didn't even think I'd get far with Malachior in terms of feelings, but now I can't help but feel at peace whenever you and I spend time together." Raven continued on whilst the changeling listened to every word she was saying.

"We've all been through alot Rae. We both know what it's like to be let down, to be hurt, and to be broken. But would I change anything? No. Because it all led to something that I didn't think would ever happen, and that's having you not just as a friend, but someone I can share my feelings with. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you Raven." Beast boy said as he looked into her violet eyes, wide in surprise at him actually saying it.

The look on her face said it all. She blushed redder than a tomato, or redder than her father's skin in her case. Was she going to panic? Was she going to teleport away? Neither came to fruition as the empath took a deep breath, moving herself closer to the changeling's face, causing him to blush as their noses almost touched.

"Garfield. . .you've always been there for me, even when I kept pushing you away, you didn't give up on me. You helped me open up to you, and the rest of the titans. At first I thought my crush on you wouldn't last, but I was actually wrong, and I'm glad I was. We've both been through alot as you said, and the way things have turned out has certainly made a big difference in me. I didn't think I'd let anyone find their way into my heart after Malachior, but then you came along, and now I feel stronger than ever. In other words Garfield Logan, I love you too. . ."

A small tear of joy flowed down Raven's cheek as she returned her affection to Beast boy, who cupped her face, wiping away the tears off of her cheek, and planted an affectionate small kiss on her forehead.

"Rae. . . I feel so much happier when I'm with you. Like you just know what to say to me when I'm not having a good day, or whenever I'm struggling with words. After all this time, I realise that you're my guardian angel. It's cheesy but that's how I think of you as a person. Always willing to help others, no matter how difficult things seem."

"Gar. . .I'm not an angel hidden in disguise, but I honestly can't argue with it. If I'm your hidden angel, then you are the guiding light that never fades away. Well except when you and Vic decided to play stankball, and I almost hit by that monstrosity." The gothic heroine smirked as she fondly remembered the past pranks that Cyborg and Beast boy were known for.

"So what do you say that we go on patrol later? Just so we're actually keeping an eye on things here." The green shape-shifter asked as he stood up, stretching himself.

"Sounds great, just don't go all T-rex on some bank robbers though, it'd be too dramatic." Raven warned her partner, who responded by kissing her on the lips.

"I'll stick to being a tiger then shall I?" Beast boy smiled as his girlfriend nodded approvingly.

 _"No more worrying about the future. It's time I started living in the now."_ The changeling thought as he held the empath's soft hand, who in return smiled as they walked out of the tower.

Who knows what will happen next. Will the duo be an ever lasting couple? Or is it destined for something greater? No matter what happens in the future, Beast boy and Raven will care for each other, even if they were no longer together, for they will soon realise that the voids within their hearts will soon be filled by a new feeling.

 **Love.**

 ** _End of Chapter VII_**

 **Author's Notes.**

 **This isn't the end of the story, for I plan on doing an epilogue which will fast forward five years later, where the Titans reunite. I do admit that it's a little cheesy but I want to show some positivty in this story, and let's face it, they deserve some happiness after all they've been through. Thank you all again for reading and I'll see you soon in the epilogue!**

 **Plus I may add a teaser to a story related to my favourite anime Hellsing Ultimate, starring the mysterious cat boy Schrodinger, and the usual gang in an AU of some kind. Again I thank you all for reading!**


	9. Chapter IX Epilogue

Not much has changed in the past five years. Titans Tower was still standing, even after all this time. Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast boy stood before the tower entrance, behind them was a small group of teens, each with extraordinary skills.

The ex-leader of the Titans turned around to face the new youngsters, the others turning with him to address their new recruits.

"Alright my fellow titans! From here on out, this is your new base of operations, your home, and of course, the beacon that stands before Jump city. As your mentors, we as a team will help you out, not just as teachers, not just the heroes you look up to. For being a titan means we're also family, and today we are passing this torch to you." Nightwing spoke out to his new recruits with motivation, with Starfire holding his hand, smiling at him.

The other titans stood in silence as Nightwing gave his speech, each one of them in brand new suits which reflected on their growth as solo heroes.

Nightwing moved himself to Bludhaven as the city's new protector, occasionally working with Batman as their enemies practically operated outside of Gotham too. Starfire moved in with Grayson, but she on the other hand remained as a Titan leader, serving as a guide to the new recruits. Cyborg moved to Washington D.C. due to Sarah's new line of work, now married to her with two adopted children, but that wasn't the only positive thing that came out, for he was now a member of the Justice League, where he works with the finest superheroes such as Superman, Wonder woman, and so on.

As for Raven and Beast boy. . .

"Before we let you guys into the tower, there's one last thing we gotta do. You got anything to add Beast boy?" Nightwing asked the changeling as he gestured him to take the center.

Moving to the center nervously, the green shape-shifter took a deep breath, suddenly turning to Raven.

"Raven could you stand with me?" He asked in a nervous tone. The empath raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was up to before slowly approaching him.

"Now I know what you all are thinking, and yes it's true. I'm Raven's longtime and handsome boyfriend." The changeling confidantly said, causing the newbies to giggle and chuckle at the empath, who blushed red as a tomato.

"Gar. . ." Raven whispered, keeping her eyes on him as he smiled.

"Raven. . . For the past five years, I've come to realise that I'm very lucky to have such a wonderful girlfriend, who has been there for me since the titans were formed. Back then, I was an annoying purple wearing hero who always tried to get you to join our pranks, days out together etc, and today I'm still the annoying, now wearing white, and red hero, who stands before you." Beast boy kept his warm gaze on her as he approached her.

"If you're trying to get me all emotional in front of the newbies, then you're sorely mistaken." Raven gave a cocky grin as she spoke to him.

The newbies giggled, as did Beast boy who returned the smirk. Then his next move caught everyone off guard, kneeling before Raven.

"I knew you'd say that Rae. Which is what I love about you, and I love everything about you. You're kind, smart, beautiful, and I could go on and on about you, but you hear that enough from me." The green hero said as he took out a small box from his pocket, causing Raven to gasp, covering her mouth with her hands.

"So now I ask you this, Rachel Roth. Will you marry this annoying green superhero before you?" Beast boy asked as he opened up the small box, revealing a beautiful silver ring, with three small rubies, shining brightly.

Tears of joy suddenly fell from Raven's violet eyes, her powers causing a few things to levitate off the ground at least a foot. The rest of the old titans smiled wildly as they watched the empath embrace the changeling, who nearly lost his balance as they hugged.

"You okay Raven?" The changeling asked as he stood up, still holding onto her. She looked up smiling, nodding furiously in delight.

"Of course. . . I have you!" Raven then kissed Beast boy before letting him place the engagment ring on her finger, both the newbies, and the older titans cheered as they embraced each other, further cementing a future together.

"Now what do you guys say that we celebrate both an opening, and now an engagment as a team?" Nightwing called out to the new recruits, who raised their voices in unison.

"YEAH!"

Nightwing smiled as he unlocked the main door, raising his hand to signal everyone.

 **"Titans Go!!"**

 **Once a Titan, always a Titan.**

 **FIN**

 **Author's Notes**

 **And there you guys have it! Although a bit short and a little clichè, I'm glad to have finished this story on a good note. As for the future of our heroes, there's lots to be done, so it ain't the end for our favourite heroes and our favourite couples. Thank you all for sticking to the end of this fic, and I am greatful for your feedback.**

 **See you all in my next story!**


End file.
